


Touching

by thusspakekate (orphan_account)



Series: love stories for the new age [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thusspakekate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry touched him, Draco bloomed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touching

Draco flinched whenever someone touched him.

He stood, awkward and stiff, while well-meaning friends pulled him into hugs or when a jovial coworker slapped his back for a job well done. He shrank away from casual touches and was always the first to drop a handshake. He hated crowded bars and muggle transport, where people thought nothing of brushing against a stranger as they moved past.

Draco flinched whenever someone touched him, unless that person was Harry.

When Harry touched him, Draco bloomed. He twisted and turned and snuggled against him. They could lie in bed for hours, spend an entire lazy weekend wrapped around each other, all slender limbs and searching hands. Harry’s calloused hands could stroke the line of Draco’s back, trace the curve of his arse, rest on the hollow of his throat and Draco would never pull away, just close his eyes and purr.

If Harry tried to pull away, Draco would whine and follow Harry’s body with his own. He was like a heat seeking missile, getting tangled in the covers as he sought the return of Harry’s touch. He wrapped possessive arms around Harry’s waist and buried his face into Harry’s sleep warm skin. He’d whine and growl and threaten dismemberment in a tired voice if Harry even thought of leaving the comfort of their bed.

If that didn’t work, Draco would yawn and make a show of stretching his limber body. He’d look at Harry through heavily lidded eyes, asking silently if Harry really wanted to give up this feeling.

Even if they’d been awake for hours, even if it was well past noon, Harry could never leave the bed when Draco looked at him like that, when his cloudy grey eyes begged for more of Harry’s touch. He’d sigh and let Draco curl around him once again, a willing captive of Draco’s embrace.

Draco flinched whenever someone touched him, unless that person was Harry.


End file.
